


Take me with you when you go

by DSJWinchester



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSJWinchester/pseuds/DSJWinchester
Summary: This is the DJ/Dancer/Rock band AU no one asked for!Viktor Nikiforov is a EMD DJ  living in NYC looking for new inspiration.Yuri Katsuki  is the dancer he meets at Christophe party who feels his time as a dancer is nearing its endYuri Plisetsky aka Yurio is the 16 years old punk kid who want to follow in Viktor  legendary  footstepsOtabek Altin is  the 18 year old who recently arrived in NYC and started up a band





	1. This here is the start of it

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this AU fic this morning so for now it is unbeta. I gave it a once over but I am sure I missed all the grammar mistakes. For that I am sorry. When it is finished I will get all the mistakes cleaned up.  
> For now hopeful you can still enjoy it!  
> PS Yurio has a dirty mouth so lot of cursing.

I kick off the sheet and roll over on my side. I growling at the stupid cat shaped alarm clock Viktor bought me. I fucking hate mornings. Grandpa bangs hard on my bedroom door. I press my face into my pillow and let out a long sigh rolling on my back and look up at the faded pink ceiling. I fucking hate school. It’s not like I’m going to use this shit for anything. There is another bang on the door. I sit up  
“Yuri you will be late again.”  
“I’m up old man fuck.”  
“Language Yuri. School won’t wait for you.”  
I growl and kick my tiger print sheet off the bed. Sheba gives me a writhing look from her perch at the end of the bed. I glare at her  
“Don’t judge me you don’t have to go to fucking school”  
“Yuri education is the base of life.” My grandfather screams the words in Russian  
“I’m fucking up.” I scream back in Russian. I stand stretch, scratch my belly, and fight back a yawn. I pick up my phone off the floor where I dropped it last night. I have a few texts messages the latest once is from Viktor. The time stamp is from 2 hours ago. The fucker never goes to sleep.  
“Yuri” my name is a roar. I shove open my bedroom door. My grandfather stands at the end of the narrow hall a fierce anger look on his face. I give him a small wave and duck back into my tiny bedroom. I dress fast. Black ripped jeans, a dark purple cat shirt, a black bomber jacket and my black and purple stripped converse. Grab my black bangle white tiger book bag and head out into the front hall. My grandfather hands me a banana. I take a viscous bite; he shakes his head amusement on his face and open the front door to the apartment. My grandfather walks with me to the train.  
“It is Friday I won’t be expecting you home tonight.”  
I nod shoving my hand in the pocket of my jacket. Grandpa and Viktor had come to an understanding concerning me playing gigs at the start of the year.  
“I have a show with Viktor.”  
He grunts and gives my hair a tug. “You two be safe I have heard thing of death in these parties.”  
I roll my eyes and accept the brown paper bag he hands me.  
“As if me or Viktor would ever sink to taking stupid drugs.”  
He gives me a serious look. “I believe you Yurochka still be careful yes.”  
“Of course.” I lead the way down step into the subway. I wait as grandpa buy his new metrocard. I watch an older dark skin women frog march 3 kids through the turnstiles. All 3 wear matching looks of dejection. I understand there displeasure school sucks.  
Grandpa gives me a tight hug. He look pats my cheek and walks off to the other side to catch the train in the opposite direction. I jump down the last 5 steps leading to my platform. I scowl at an old white lady who gives me a dirty look. I take out my phone and open instagram. Phichit of course is up already posting picture of sunrises and shit. I roll my eyes. The train roars into the station I step aside as people get off then shove my way inside. I fucking hate rush hour trains. I glare out the window tugging my hood up over my hair. I open Viktor last text  
= I found salvation last night I.=  
It cuts off. He probably feel asleep or drunk text me it’s not a normal Viktor text for 4 am. I get off at my school stop. As I walk toward the ugly gray building I can feel myself getting annoyed. I have a 3rd period English test or I wouldn’t bother showing up. As I get close to the stupid building I hear someone scream out Yurio. I turn to glare at Minami as he jog across the street towards me. The annoying little shit never leaves me alone no matter how many time I tell him we are not friends. He skips over  
“Yurio did you hear Chris had a big part last night. I didn’t see you there?”  
I growl at him he jumps a little and steps back.” I guess you didn’t get to go.”  
“Grandpa made me study. Did you go.”  
He shrug give me a curious look. “For a little while it got crazy really fast you know how Chris parties are.”  
I nod bite my lip and look away. I have had a lot of experience with Chris’s parties.  
“He will have another one soon.” Minami pokes me in the side as he says it. I slap his hand away and stomp off toward the main entrance. Minami is an oddity. I know him through Chris who I know because of Viktor. How Viktor and Chris meet remains a mystery. Minami is dancer who works in Chris Company he is also a SR at my high school. He always wants to sit with me at lunch and talk about dancing like I give 2 shits.  
I hate school. It helps that I am good at it, that I don’t have to work too hard to get good grades. When grandpa and I first move to New York it was hard because I didn’t understand English very well but once I got a firm grasp on the languages school came easy to me. Which is fine because I don’t take it very seriously I know grandpa wants me to, he wants big great American dream things for me. But I know where my future lies.  
I hang around until lunch then I send Viktor a text  
=Coming over.=  
He responds with a picture of the sky. He is obviously still drunk.

I have known Viktor my whole life. My mother trained him when he was a little kid to play the violin. He went on to master the violin and piano. Before he was 10 he had written 2 full compositions that had been performed to great celebration. When he was 12 he came to American and discovered EDM and the classical music world lost it brightest up and coming star to dance music. When he came back to Russia he wrote one more pieces and then at age of 14 he quit to become a DJ. He moved to New York at 16 by himself and developed a following through basement shows and social media and then he explode. Since he was 17 he has put out an album every year to critical and fan acclaimed he won all the awards there are to win. He gets contracted to do soundtrack and headline festivals. He is the reign king of EDM.

He is thinking of ending his reign. He told me last week, as we sat on his fire escape looking out over the city. He was thinking of giving it all up. He found nothing in the sounds anymore. It was a freezing thought. I haven’t seen him since.  
Since I was a kid all I wanted to do was find music in the world the way Viktor does. The way he hears the world is a gift and I want it.  
I have it…mostly …I am getting there

I let myself into the lobby of Viktor building and take the steps up to the top floor. He has a big apartment on the top floor of a decent building. It’s a great size apartment for New York but He has enough money to move someplace luxurious with doormen and fancy elevators. He stay here…he likes it here… I guess whatever. I open the front door to the apartment. I hear Makkachin barking from somewhere in the back of the space, then Viktor sticks his head out the kitchen a smile on his face  
“Yurio come here.”  
I roll my eyes drop my bag by the door, kick off my converse and head down the wide hall to the kitchen. Viktor pulls me into a tight hug. I shove him away. He laughs and turns me to face a man. A pretty startled looking man who has a chip half way to his mouth, eyes wide open. He’s Asian of some kind with thick black hair and bright brown eyes. His glasses are sliding down his nose. He is sitting in Viktor apartment at 1 pm on a fucking Friday afternoon. I glare hard at him then look away to glare over my shoulder at Viktor.  
“Who the fuck is he.”  
“Yurio I want you to meet Yuri. He saved me.”  
Yuri’s face goes deep red; he turns a shiny eyed look on Viktor, chip forgotten in his hand. I get the urge to vomit.  
“What the fuck are you talking about Viktor?”  
He looks away from giving Yuri goggle eyes to look at me.  
“We will talk later. Are you hunger.”  
“Ya I fucked off before I ate lunch.”  
“Excellent let’s eat then I want to play something for you.” he moves toward the stove. I give him a narrowed eyes look. He looks back at me face serene and happy. There is something he is hiding from me crazy old man.  
“Hum Kay...”  
I sit at the small table in the corner of the kitchen across from Yuri who is trying not to look at me. I lean in to his space, he kind of cringes away.  
“My name is Yuri too.” I try to keep my tone civil.  
“Um I know Viktor told me about you” his voice is soft hushed. He seems... shy ... weak it annoying.  
“Viktor talked about me.” I try to keep my tone even it comes out a little high pitched. I glare at Yuri who looks down at the table.  
Viktor laughs from his spot by the stove. “Of course I talk about you Yurio you’re my favorite little brother in the whole world.”  
I roll my eyes hard. We are not brothers’, not real brothers… I don’t correct him  
“Where did you meet?” I direct the question at Viktor. Yuri is too busy eating his fucking chip.  
Viktor only hums something old and familiar. The tune washes over me, makes me think about the wind, the air brittle and cold, a rising mound of snow.  
Yuri blushes again as he answers my question  
“At Chris’s party last night.”  
“You know Chris.”  
He nods crosses his hand on the table top. “Yes we have dance in the same company before.”  
I give Yuri a slow once over. He’s a little on the chubby side, round face, a little extra around the middle, he doesn’t have the body of a dancer. He doesn’t have the body of someone Viktor would fuck.  
“You’re a dancer.” I don’t bother keeping the scorn out my voice. Viktor tuts, Yuri actually laughs.  
“Yes mostly I think… I’m retired maybe.”  
“How the fuck do you not know if you want to dance or not.”  
Viktor clears his throat. “Don’t bully him Yurio he’s not like me.”  
I growl at Viktor’s back. “I bully everyone Vik your piggy little boy friend is no exception.”  
Viktor looks over his shoulder to give me a hard look. I glare back. Yuri taps my hand; I jerk it away from him and turn my glare on him. He gives me a soft smile. He looks very... soft  
“You’re not bothering me Yurio. Did you skip school it early still.”  
“I didn’t fucking need to be there. “  
Viktor doesn’t say anything. We have talk about me and school before. Yuri frowns a little but doesn’t say anything. Viktor claps his hands.  
“Lunch is ready.”  
Yuri offers to help set the table Viktor decline the offer. I roll my eyes and ignore them making moon eyes at each other. I take down plates and cups. I get a glass of water for Yuri and a beer for me and Viktor. When everything is set we sit and eat. I watch the way Viktor watches Yuri who doesn’t say very much. Viktor doesn’t seem all to worried about that, his usual flow of endless question is cut off. They sit too close together. Yuri keeps shooting Viktor this unbelieving look and blushing. It’s all rather sicking. I take out my phone to check my messages. Viktor kicks me under the table  
“I have told you about using your phone at the table.”  
I give him a snotty look “I have told you about letting your fuck of the night over staying their welcome.”  
The room goes cold. I meet Viktor sharp angry gaze. It’s a look I am familiar with but never directed at me. I frown Yuri clears his throat. He gives Viktor arm a squeeze and stands up. ”I am umm going to the bathroom.”  
He runs from the room. Viktor learns forward into my space. I fight the urge to lean away. I don’t back down from shit. I meet his harsh glare with one of my own  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about Yuri.”  
“What’s not to know Viktor? You brought home a chubby dancer to fuck.”  
“We didn’t.”  
I blink frown. “What.”  
“Me and Yuri we don’t have sex last night… this morning. Never. He … I wrote and he danced.”  
I frown hard because I am not sure I understand what Viktor is telling me. When I speck it’s in Russian.  
“You wrote something last night.”  
He laughs a little, eyes moving off toward the window the chill is gone. He answer in Russian  
“Yes I wrote… a symphony it’s not finished but...” he shrugs  
His words are like a punch to the center of me. I open my mouth at first nothing comes out. I try again  
“You wrote a symphony.”  
“Yes. As I said it is not finished but… I think it might be the greatest thing I have ever written.”  
“You don’t write symphonies …not any more you… Viktor?”  
He turns to look at me, face open and beautiful. He rests his chin on the palm of his and just looks at me. I frown and look away from him. I can still feel him looking at me.  
“I thought I was done with this form of music… but it seems it wasn’t done with me. Does it bother you Yurio.”  
“Yes.” I spit the word out. Under the table He loops my foot over his feet, leans closer into my space. I can smell him, the crisp sharp vanilla scent I have know my whole life. But I don’t know this look he is giving me.  
“You will be fine Yurio.”  
“I didn’t say I wasn’t.” I turn a hard look on him. I am fine really. His stupid music choices are his own.  
He nods a faint smile on his lips. He bounces my foot on top his own. “You said you were working on something too. Do you have it with you?”  
“Of course I do... Viktor.” I stop myself. I am not sure what I want to say.”  
He laughs and sits back stretching, he gives me a wink. “Come on my precious little kitten let me play it for you.”  
“You don’t have to I don’t fucking care either way.”  
“I want to. Come one.”  
He pushes away from the table and I have no choice but to follow him down the hall to the door at the end. He pushes open the door and leads the way inside. Yuri is sitting on the window ledge, legs drawn up to his chest facing the window. He looks... nice I guess. I look away from him. Viktor has moved to sit behind the piano. It’s a familiar look for him. Even when he stopped composing classic music he still played the piano. I move to sit next to him, not to close he needs the room to play. He doesn’t start right away. I watch him watching Yuri. I wonder what he sees when he looks at the soft Asian man. It’s a full minute before Yuri turns to meet Viktor gaze. They smile at each other. I look away, down to the black and white keys. I can play, of course I can. My grandfather started teaching me before I could walk. My mother taught me the violin for the first 6 years of my life, until she couldn’t anymore. I can play, I am gifted .Viktor told me so, everyone told me so. I never played professionally, never played for anyone but family and friends. It was never something I wanted to do. I never heard the music like Viktor. There was never anything I wanted to say. I just played the pieces that sound nice to me. The room is still. I let out a breath annoyed with this whole fucking day.  
Viktor leans forward his fingers move softly over the keys; there is a smirk on his face. He sits up, back straight, eyes forward and He starts to play.


	2. In the silence of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put text conversation between = = I hope it doesn't get confusing  
> enjoy

The first note rings high and sweet, it builds into something sharp, bright painful sweet, washes over me. I let out a breath as his fingers move across the keys. The music builds like a wave it lifts slowly upward soaring from one rising note to the next taking my breath with it. It’s incomplete but I can hear it, the strings that build to a crescendo, the way the music bows under the weight of itself and curl back downward to something simple a tingle of sound that feel something like magic. Then it sores upward racing ever upward bright and sweetly pure.  
I hate it  
It’s beautiful unfinished and still the most beautiful thing I have ever heard Viktor play.  
I open my eyes let out a harsh breath. He is watching Yuri again. Yuri who has moved to stand on the other side of the piano, his eyes focused on Viktor. He looks like a dancer now, from the curve of his foot to the strength in his spine, his face serious and still so open. I wonder what he looks like in motion.   
I push myself to my feet let out a breath. I leave the room.  
Tripping down the hall towards the front door. I pull on my shoes yank on my jacket.  
I make it down the steps to the front of the building when I realize I left my phone on the kitchen table. Fuck. I turn to look back up to towards the top floor Viktor apartment windows. I wonder what they are saying to each other, if they are saying anything.   
It was beautiful his incomplete masterpiece, it’s a pieces of music worthy of the brightest star the classical music world had seen in years. I shove my hand in the pocket of my jacket and drop down on the steps. I let out a breath look down at the concrete  
It was beautiful.  
I can’t help but be drawn back in the melody dances around in my head forcing me to hear the rise and fall of the music. I stomp my feel. Fuck.  
The door opens behind me and Viktor come to sit at my side.  
“You left your phone.”  
“I hate it.”  
He laughs and leans into my side resting his chin on my shoulder his face is to close like this, I can see the thickness of his lashes, the bright blue of his eyes. I hate his stupid face  
“You love it Yurio.”  
“Fuck… it’s beautiful Viktor amazing really ... I hate it.”  
He presses his chin down on my shoulder till it almost hurts, then sit up pulling away eyes focused outward.  
“I don’t know if I can finish it.”  
I snort. “Bullshit.”  
“Reality. I think I have bitten off more than I can chew.”  
“Bullshit you’re just freaking yourself out. I bet you have the whole fucking symphony in your head already you’re just too chicken shit to write it down asshole.”  
He laughs and lean forward resting his arm on his knees, his hair fall into his face, his hands dangle between his spread legs. He has great hands, big long fingered elegant fingers.   
“I am doubting myself.”  
“Obviously don’t be a pussy just get your piggy boy to do a dance for you and finish the fucking thing.”  
He turns to look at me. His face set in that calm thoughtful mask. I look away from him.  
“Will you play your song for me Yuri?”  
I snort. “I’m trashing it now. After that I need to follow up with something better.”  
He laughs. “Let me hear it.”  
“No. Is he staying longer?”  
“He is coming to the show tonight. Do you mind?”  
“No.” and I don’t. I think he might bring something to the show.   
“Good I want you and him to get along.”  
I roll my eyes. “You’re planning on keeping him around.”  
Viktor gives my shoulder a nudge. “Yes. He is my muse I want to write the greatest works of art for him to dance too.”  
I laugh “you sound ridiculous”  
“Perhaps but it is my truth.”  
I stand. “Fine keep your muse whatever. “  
I lead the way back inside the building.

We part ways in the front hall Viktor goes to his piano. I grab my phone and head to the 3rd bedroom Viktor set up as a studio. I settle in the big heavy black chair and read over my messages. I ignore the ones for the kids at school. 32 They will all come to the show tonight whether I reply or not. Chris has posted a bunch of pictures from what appears to be the party last night on his instagram. I am sure Viktor will have words for him. Phichit has sent me a text

= are you with Viktor.=

= yes what do you want =

= I heard he left the party with Yuri last night is it true. =

= yes  
you know Yuri =

= yes for years he is one of my besty.  
He never wants to come out and play or you would have meet him sooner  
Is he still there =

= yes why don’t you just text him =

= his phone is off  
I called him like 10 times =  
I roll my eyes of courser the chubby bitch would let his phone die

=Me and Leo are coming tonight   
Leo will bring his new lead singer   
I can’t wait for you to meet him =

=he found someone for the band =

Phichit doesn’t response. I open my instagram and go over to Leo’s page. He has been looking for a new lead singer for his band since the summer. He hasn’t mentioned he found someone. I scan his pictures. There is a recent one of him Ji and a hot dark haired guy I haven’t seen before. They are all squashed on one side of a booth in what looks like a dinner. Ji and Leo are all big bright smiles, Mr. handsome doesn’t smile he is gorgeous anyway. I click like on the pic and look at a few more. The guy shows up in a lot of the recent ones. He doesn’t look like he wants to be in any of them. Makkachin comes into the room and licks at my toes I lean down and rub my hand over his head  
“Looks like your daddy got you a new mommy. I hope he likes dogs”  
Makkachin barks and pants he doesn’t look like he gives a fuck. I twirl in the chair tucking my feet under me and look up at the ceiling. Viktor doesn’t have boyfriends or girlfriends for that matter. For as long as I have been aware of his relationships which seem like forever now ...the closest he has ever come is Chris and that wasn’t anything more than good friends who fuck and they don’t even fuck around anymore. I can hear Viktor and the other Yuri in the hall. I can’t hear the words just the mutter of voices and then Viktor’s bright laugh. Makkachin barks and the door to the room open. Viktor stick his head in  
“Are you working?”  
“No.” I look down at my phone Phichit has respond

= yes Otabek he’s a cool guy  
not big on smiling   
you two will get along fabulously.”

I scowl at my phone and send of a reply  
= fuck you bitch =

= I am laughing at you Yurio   
tell Yuri to charge his phone  
love you see you tonight =

I don’t bother replying. I look up at Viktor who has stepped into the room and is now leaning against the wall watching me, Makkachin sits at his feet  
“Tell piggy to charge his phone, Phichit is worried.”  
“I will tell him. May I hear your new song?”  
“No fuck off get some sleep before tonight.”  
He smiles, a little one, shakes his head and leaves the room. Makkachin follows. I turn on the laptop. My phone pings I ignore it.   
I don’t mean to but I spend the next 6 hours working. When I look up it’s dark outside and the other Yuri is watching me from the doorway glasses sliding down his nose. He is wear clean clothing I guess he went home or something.  
“What.” I snap the word. It doesn’t seem to faze him he just give me a bright smile.  
“Viktor wants to get going.”  
“Fine I will be there in a little while.”  
He nods gives me a look like he wants to say more but doesn’t. I pick up my phone scan the messages. I send a reply to grandpa telling him I’m fine. I open instagram. Phichit has posted a new picture of him Leo and the handsome guy in front his favorite sushi spot. Chris has posted a picture of him in the bath tub. Mila has posted a picture of a set list. Everyone seems to be getting ready for the night.   
When I leave the room I find the other Yuri and Viktor in the front hall. They are pressed close together, other Yuri arms warped around Viktor’s neck, Viktor’s arm tight around his waist, their faces are so close they might as well be kissing but they’re not, just look at each other. I growl  
“Let’s get out of here.”  
Viktor turns to look at me. “Now you want to rush us.”  
I glare. He laughs and pulls away from other Yuri to grab the big black bag at his feet. I grab my book bag and we head out into the chilly almost winter night. Viktor get us an Uber. While we wait I duck into a store and buy a pack of gum when I come back outside the car is waiting. We all pile in the back. Other Yuri is mostly in Viktor lap. There enough room for him to sit like a normal person but he seems to be happy where he is. I ignore them and put on my headphones turn on spotify and look out the window.

We end up at a tiny Asian fusion restaurant not far from the cub. Viktor hate performing on an empty stomach. I forgot I was hunger until the appetizer shows up. I take a picture of my food and post it before I dig in. Viktor takes a picture of him and a laughing Yuri. I roll my eyes send out a twitter reminding people to show up. When the meal is done Viktor pays and we walk the 5 blocks to the club. It has been a while since Viktor played a show. Tonight is just a small scale event in club run by an old friend of his. It’s after 11 by the time we get there. The bouncer is all smiles for us. We head to the back other Yuri tags along his fingers tangled with Viktor’s. I scan the crowed the place is already pretty full for 11. I leave my book bag and jacket with Viktor stuffs and start toward the dance floor. Viktor drags me back toward him  
“Are you going to open for me.”  
“Fuck yes just let me dance for while .”  
He gives me a smirk. “Just for a while then game face.”  
I roll my eyes and shove him off, the bass is calling. The DJ on stage looks familiar but I can’t come up with a name. Doesn’t matter he’s doing a decent job. Dancing is my other great love and I am really good at it. I find my way to the middle of the dance floor and start moving. It doesn’t take long to find a partner. Two songs past I look up and spot Phichit wiggling away next to Leo. Mr. handsome is with them sipping a drink eyes moving over the room, he turns and our gaze lock. I give him a vicious smile he’s even cuter in person. I shove away from the lank guy I had been dancing with and move toward them. Phichit spots me and waves. When I get close enough he pulls me into a tight hug. I fight my way out of his hold he lets me go laughing.  
“You look great out there Yurio! You really need to come film a dance with me.”   
He bats his lashes at me. I roll my eyes and look past handsome to Leo who is smirking at me  
“What up Yurio.”  
“I heard you have a new lead singer.”  
He nods toward handsome  
“Yup this is Otabek. His English is not amazing but he’s got powerful lungs.”  
I look at Otabek who doesn’t even try to pretend he’s not staring at me  
“Where’re you from?”  
“Kazakhstan. I have been in New York for 2 years.”  
“Um.” I speck in Russian “what are you doing in New York.”  
“University, engineering degree. You speak Russian.”  
“I was born there I have been here longer. How did you meet these assholes.”  
He smirked a little just an unassuming lift of his mouth it’s cute  
“I was singing in the shower at school Leo heard me.”  
I laugh of course Leo would invade someone’s shower time.  
“That’s funny.”  
He shrugs. “They make good enough music.”  
I nod. Leo and Ji have always done good stuff I have even sampled some of their work. I shove my hair back off my forehead. I don’t want to talk anymore “Do you dance?”  
He gives me a slow look I don’t look away  
He doesn’t answer just hand Phichit his cup reach out and grabs my hand. We move back to the dance floor. He settles behind me the beat shifts and we are moving. His body fits against mine perfectly. We dance two songs together then I spot Viktor waving me over. I swear under my breath and pull away  
“I have to go but ... we should dance more later.”  
“You will be back.”  
“Ya in like 40 minutes will you be around.”  
He nods give my waist light squeeze. He doesn’t say anything else. I leave him there. I shove my way over to Viktor who is giving me shift looks.  
“You looked cozy with handsome boy.”  
“Shut up Vik let’s get this going.”  
“Awe my kitten is in a hurry to get back to the pretty boy.”  
I elbow him in the side and shove my way toward the DJ booth. Viktor follows me.  
Since I was 13 Viktor has been letting me do an opening set for him at clubs around the city. This summer he took me on tour with him and let me do half sets with him. I have built up a following of my own. I release an EP this fall under Viktor label it’s done well on the EDM scene charting all over the world. Grandpa took all the money and put it in an account I can’t touch until I’m 18. Viktor has done a lot to minimize the affect of have a charting album at 16 by not allowing people to interview me. It’s annoying how over protective grandpa and Viktor are. But I get it. I know how brutal the music world can be and I am not ready for it, not yet. Not until I have perfected my image.  
I get into my set fast the crowd is feeling it tonight. The best thing about DJing is the connection you make with live crowds, the way you can build them up on a beat and them drop them with the next. Time pasts too fast and then I am stepping back and Viktor is taking over.  
It doesn’t take long to find Otabek he is in a corner with Leo. Viktor’s first song right out the gate is a rough beat that has people cheering. I give Otabek a smile and grab his hand leading him out to the dance floor. He slides an arm around my waist I lean into him and we move together. He moves well. He is not obviously trained like Phichit and Chris but he’s got moves and he looks like he is having fun.  
He watches me.  
When Viktor leaves the stage Otabek drags me in close and leans in to speck in my ear  
“Can we get out of here?”  
I give his arm a squeeze. “Ya I just have to get my stuff from the back. Meet me out front.”  
He nods gives me the tiny smile. We pull apart. I race to the back room. Viktor has other Yuri shoved up against the wall his tongue shoved down his throat, his hand feeling up his ass. I growl and drag on my jacket. Loop my book bag over my back. Viktor stop me half way out the door  
“You will be coming back to mine.”  
I turn to look at him. Even with other Yuri hang off him he manages to look aggressively serious.  
“Ya I will promise bye have fun not fucking.”  
He glares at me. I let the door slam before he can say anything else. Otabek is already out front hands shove in the pocket of a leather jacket, his head titled back as he looks up at the full moon.  
“Hi.”  
He turns to look at me blinks and give me a small smile  
“Hi.”  
“Where do you want to go.”  
He shrugs look up at the night sky then back to me. “Is there somewhere we can sit for awhile?”  
“Umm I know a dinner it’s a bit of walk, do you mind.”  
He shakes his head.” I enjoy walking in New York.”  
“Me too.” I shove my hair back off my forehead and we start walking. We walk close enough for our shoulder’s to brush. It seems different out here with him. We don’t talk and that’s fine. When we get to the dinner he holds the door open for me. I step inside. a thin dark haired girl lead us to a table toward the back next to the window. I drop into the booth dropping my bag next to me. Otabek sits across from me. I watch him strip of his leather jacket. He looks up catches me looking. I refuse to be embarrassed. I hold his gaze for a moment before looking down at the menu.  
“Do you have a favorite thing here?”  
I shrug.” It’s a pretty mediocre sort of place but the burgers are good, it’s kind of hard to fuck up burgers.”  
He opens his menu and looks it over. I sit back in my seat and stretch a little. I bet Viktor took other Yuri back to his place and he wants me to go there and sleep while trying to not listen to them have noisy sex. Fuck no. . . .  
Otabek close the menu and looks over at me  
“How do you know Viktor.”  
“He’s my brother.” I don’t know why I said that but is seems the easiest way to explain things.   
“How do you know him.”  
“I don’t. I know of him and you I enjoy your music.”  
“Um thanks I didn’t realize you were a fan.”  
He gives me the amused look just a lift of his mouth. “Fan is too big a word.”  
“Oh really you want to take it back asshole.”  
“No. “  
“Okay then you’re a fan.”   
He laughs a little it’s silent, his shoulder shake. The waiter shows up we both order burgers. The waiter walks away and Otabek turn his serious brown gaze on me. I have never had someone look at me so much. I bite my lower lip and look away. The waiter brings my soda and rest a cup of coffee in front of Otabek. I watch Otabek blow on the coffee then take a sip.  
“How can you drink that now it’s late as fuck?”  
“I will sleep fine. I enjoy the taste of coffee.”  
I snort and shift around in my seat. He doesn’t say anything just sips his coffee. He seems comfortable in the silence of things.  
“Do you play any instruments?” My voice comes out sounding too high.”  
He glances up at me. “The guitar and drums, do you play anything.”  
“The piano and violin but I don’t do very much with them. I haven’t actually played either of them in over a year.” I don’t why I said all of that the words just fell out my mouth. He is watching me again a thoughtful still look on his face. It reminds me of the way Viktor gets sometime when he is working on something really good.  
“You’ve never sampled any of your own music.”  
I shrug shifting around in my seat? “I don’t have my own music not like that.”  
He nods doesn’t push. I want him to. I want him to ask me the hard questions.   
Our food shows up. I shove fries in my mouth to keep myself form talking. He eats slower. The food goes to fast. I find myself playing with a napkin trying not to look at him. I let out a breath  
“I’m not like Viktor I don’t compose concertos I make music differently.”  
“I realized that I can hear the different in your music”  
It doesn’t seem enough my half ass confession. I am not sure what I am trying to say. I look out the window. More words tumble out my mouth.  
“He is not actually my brother.”  
He looks across at me face patient waiting  
I breathe out slide lower in my seat. I feel silly childish. “He might as well be my brother but he’s not like blood related.”  
“Blood superficial in matters of family. I’m adopted doesn’t change the fact that my parents are my parents.”  
“You’re adopted.”  
He nods.  
“Do you like remember your not adopted parent… is that too personal.”  
He shakes his head looking away from me then back.  
“I don’t. I was a baby when my parents took me in all I know is them.”  
“Have you looked for your real mom?”  
He smirks a little. “I know my real mom. I talked to her this morning she is annoyed with me for not coming home to visit. I traced my birth mom to LA but I have no intention of ever meeting her.”  
“Why. Wait don’t answer that you don’t have to.”  
“I don’t mind answering. “  
“Then umm why.”  
“Meeting her won’t bring me any kind of closer or relief but it would hurt my mom so there is no point to it.”  
I nod biting my lip he sounds very rational about all this. I am not use to rational. grandpa can be fairly rational if pressed but mostly everyone in my life is flight and creative in their thought process. My phone buzzes I give Otabek a look he nods I answer  
“What do you want Viktor.”  
“You’re alive you haven’t been answering your text or updated instagram in while.”  
“I am eating with Otabek Where are you?”  
“Home.”  
“Good by Viktor.”  
“Umm come on home Yurio.”  
“I will just not now.” I hang up on him. I look up to find Otabek smiling at me a full mouth smile and my heart skip a full beat  
“You sound like brothers.”  
“He’s being over protective it’s a thing with him.”  
“It’s good that he looks out for you.”  
I suck my teeth. “I don’t need looking after.”  
He nods. “You seem very capable but sometime it’s nice not to have to take care of yourself.”  
I want to growl and snap at him. I take care of myself just fine. But I think about what he has said he’s been in New York 2 years I bet he hasn’t gone home once since he landed. That must suck having your family an ocean away, being in one of the most crowded cities on the planet and know no one.  
I ask a question instead. “Why engineering.”  
He shrugs. “I enjoy it. Why EMD.”  
I shrug. “It comes natural. Can I hear your music?”  
He smiles at me the little one. Am I really memorizing all the versions of his smiles… I think I am.  
“If you come to a show you will hear it.”  
I laugh. “Oh come on that’s not fair.”  
He shrugs. “It’s the best way to hear it.”  
“I think you’re lying I think you just don’t want to play a song for me.”  
He meets my gaze and fuck he is beautiful.  
“I want to play a song for you.”  
“Then let’s get out of here. lets go someplace you can play me song.”   
He looks down at his mostly finished burger. I think maybe I pushed too hard. I am not good with boundaries. He a moment and then another past before he nods  
“Okay. I live in Brooklyn.”  
“That’s fine let’s get out of here.”  
I jump out my seat and hunt down the waiter. I shove money at him and drag Otabek out the diner. We walk shoulders press together.  
He doesn’t live that far into Brooklyn. we don’t really talk that much on the ride over. I don’t mind. I am getting use to this stillness. We sit close sharing my ear buds our shoulders pressed tight against each other, his hand warm and heavy on my upper thigh.

He lives in a tiny apartment with 3 other roommates. His room is down at the end of the narrow hall. We creep past the other rooms. He opens his door and waves me I step into his compact space. The sun is coming up the pale green of his curtains shift the light to a pale golden color, it’s pretty. The window faces the water. He closes the door behind him I sit on the bottom of his neatly made bed. His room is nothing like the shattered mess I left back home at grandpa house or the mess I have shoved in the closet I call a room at Viktor’s place. Everything seems to have a place. He shrugs out his jacket, take off his boots. I follow his lead striping of sneakers and jacket I toss my book bag on the floor and climb further up the bed. He stands for a moment looking at me. I can do nothing but look back. I wonder what he sees, looking at me. He looks away moving toward the corner where his guitar lean against the wall. He lifts it and come to sit next to me on the bed. So close I can feel the heat coming off him. He strums a few chords nothing special, I watch his fingers. He has wide hands, thick fingers, there is nothing elegant about them they seem… capable. He stops strumming. His hair tumbles into his face. I watch his lip press together and then he is playing a song not one I know. It wash over me bring with it the feeling of standing in a field. Then he opens his mouth and sings. I let out a breath roll on my side close my eyes and let the sound of his voice fill the space between us, he sings in Russian a love song... a heartbreak song, A hunting slow burn of pain. When he is done the room is silent. I lay still holding my breath waiting for another, a moment passes then another. He strums then starts another. A new song, this time the words are in English. This is not what I had been prepared for, this song is a hurtful tune stripped bare, a framework of heartbreak. The last note slips away. I roll on my back and turn my head so I can look at him. He is not looking at me.  
“You wrote those.”  
“Yes.’  
“For someone.”  
“Yes he is dead now.”  
“Oh.” I don’t know what else to say to that. I sit up scoot close enough to drape my arms over his shoulder.  
“Did you love him?” I seem too personal a question but I want to know.”  
“Yes… he killed himself it was a while ago.”  
“Doesn’t mean it stop hurting.”  
“no.” he say nothing more but he settles against me, lets me hold him.  
We sit like holding and being held in the growing light of the sun.  
After awhile he puts the guitar aside and we lay down I tug him close and he let me hold him.

I wake up to a grunt and a ringing phone the sun is bright in my face. I growl and roll on my back I fucking hate mornings. The ceiling is not familiar. I try to sit up a heavy hand holds me still. I turn and yes I remember. I fight to keep the smile off my face. Otabek is still mostly asleep, he looks like a grump cat, its beyond cute.  
“You going to let me go”  
“Umm no.”  
“I need to answer my phone before Viktor has a heart attack.”  
He growls and shifts pressing his face into the pillow. his hold on me loosens I press a kiss to his cheek before hoping out of the bed to dig my phone out my jacket pocket I call Viktor  
“Where the fuck are Yuri.” His voice is vicious snarl.”  
“With Otabek in Brooklyn we feel asleep.”  
He goes off in Russian and then he’s gone.  
“Hi Yurio it Yuri.”  
“You took the phone from Viktor.”  
“He is turning very red … I thought it was best. Are you coming home now he lied to your grandfather and told him you were sleeping but it nearly 1 now are you okay?”  
“Fuck it’s that late ... I’m sorry. Tell Viktor I’m sorry we just feel asleep.”  
“I will tell him are you coming home now.”  
“Ya I will head out in a few tell Viktor I’m sorry I made him worry.”  
“I will tell him. See you soon.”  
“Sure.”  
He hangs up. I let out a breath and turn to look at Otabek who is sitting up in bed a disgruntled look on his handsome face.  
“You’re leaving.”  
“Yes and you are coming with me.”  
He frowns. “Why.”  
“Because Viktor is more forgiving in the face of a fan’s love and because I want you too.”  
I meet his gaze head on. He blinks a thoughtful look shifts across his face, then he is laughing and shaking his head.  
“Fine let me shower and dress. will you be feeding me.”  
“Fuck no but Viktor is always cooking. come one move fast we have to get out of here.”  
He laughs out loud as he gets out of bed. The sound of it does sickingly silly things to me. I don’t know why I want him to come with me but I do want him with me. Viktor won’t care if he is there or not I’m getting a tongue lashing still... I think I will be better with him there.  
I take out my changer and sit on the floor by the socket. There are tons of new picture on instagram. I open Viktor account there is a picture of him and Yuri on what looks like the rooftop pressed close together as the sunrises. I roll my eyes and hop over to other Yuri account there is not a lot on there. He doesn’t seem very big into social media. He would be the type.  
It’s a little while before Otabek comes back into the room. I am all caught up on what I missed in the hours I spent sleeping. I look up and watch him pull out jeans and a t shirt. The white towel hangs low on his hip. I swallow hard and take in the strong broad lines of his back. Of course he works out. He shoves his hair back off his forehead and tugs on his shirt the towel drops. I take in the wonderful swell of his ass the strength in his thighs, he pull on jeans. Of course he doesn’t wear underwear. He turns to look at me. I don’t bother looking away he gives me an amused look  
“You were peeking.”  
“I was out right staring you’re fucking hot.”  
He laughs and digs sock out of his bottom draw.   
“Are you done poking around on line?”  
I roll my eyes. “Social media is the way of the future you and other Yuri need to get with the times.”  
He blinks at me. “There’s another Yuri.”  
“Ya papa Viktor new wife you will meet him today if he’s still hang around.”  
He nods and stands up gather keys, wallet, phone. I watch his easy confident motions, he pulls on his boots. I follow suit, tugging on my sneakers, and unplug my phone shoving my arms in my jacket. I grab my book bag he leads the way put the apartment.  
We walk to the train. The wind as picked up. He walks close enough for me to feel the heat of him. I slip my hand downward and grab hold of his hand. He doesn’t pull away just curls his fingers around mine. I fight back a smile.


	3. Give me a chance to hold on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has grown in a direction I never intend. There is so much more angstyness than I was aiming for and more anger Viktor. This part contain reference to past consensual underage sex.  
> One more part left to go. I hope to have this done before weeks end!  
> Enjoy

I can hear the music coming from the apartment half way up the final set of steps. It’s loud and aggressively base heavy. I stop in front the door and listen. It’s not something I have heard before. It’s almost... offensively deep. I take out my key and unlock the door. Kick of my shoes in the hallway. I can’t hear anything over the riffing base line. I turn to look at Otabek, he’s frowning hard. I wave him down the hall shove open the door to the studio. Viktor is hanging half out the window. I move across the room and shut off the sound system he pulls himself back in and turn to look at me his eyes icy sharp. There’s a cigarette hanging out his mouth. I haven’t seen him smoke in ages. I close the space between us and yank it out his mouth; toss it out the window  
“What the fuck is wrong with you.”  
He looks over my shoulder I assume in Otabek direction  
“Were you fucking him Yuri? Is that what I lied to grandfather about? Is that what I covered up?”  
I roll my eyes and step backward away from him. I am not in the mood for this shit.  
He narrows his eyes at me.  
“Are you listening to me “  
“I heard you just fucking fine you are screaming Viktor it’s kind of hard not to hear you”  
“We talked about this dumb shit Yuri.”  
“You’re right we’ve had this talk before. The results are the same I can fuck who I want when I want.”  
He glares at me. He looks ready to go off on a massive tongue lashing.  
Otabek speck up  
“We just fell asleep Viktor nothing more. Sorry for the inconvenience.”  
Viktor turns his harsh blue gaze on Otabek  
“Are you lying to me?”  
“No. I have no reason to lie to you.”  
I roll my eyes hard. Of course Otabek would be the blunt forthcoming type.  
“It doesn’t matter if I did fuck him Viktor.”  
Viktor head whips around to look back at me eyes so hard it’s like a punch in the face.  
“It matter to me Yuri. You are not hearing me. Forget it. Go take a fucking shower”  
He is not going budging on this issue. I growl and stomp out the room snatching Otabek hand on the way out. I lead him to the small room that was once a large walk in closet. Earlier this year Viktor had it remodeled and fashioned into a room. It fits a twin bed, dresser, a small TV and stereo pretty well. I push Otabek down on the bed and slam the door shut  
“He is so fucking stupid.” I drop down next to Otabek. I can feel him watching me. I am not ready for him to see me. He doesn’t say anything. We sit in the silence of the room. I let out a breath and lay back in the bed.  
“I had sort of sex with Chris.”  
“I don’t know Chris.”  
I don’t know how to go forward. I sit up tug my hair up into a ponytail.  
“I’m going to shower.”  
He nods. I toss my jacket on the bed and grab my towel,  
Viktor’s apartment has a decent size tub and he got a great shower head installed. I sit under the flow of the water head tucked against my knee and breath. Chris wasn’t the first person I slept with. I hadn’t even meant to sleep with him. We got drunk playing stupid party games and one thing lead to another and next thing we knew blow job where exchanged. it never went past reciprocal blow jobs… not with Chris. still it was more than enough to send Viktor into a rage. They didn’t talk for a year. My fault. I haven’t slept with anyone since. Viktor’s fault. He is protecting me I know that. Trying to keep me safe in his crazy over protective way. It doesn’t make it any less frustration. I know what I want. I like sex it doesn’t have to mean anything Viktor more than anyone should understand that. I stand and scrub myself down. I wash my hair and get out the shower. I stand for a moment in the doorway of the bathroom and listen to the sounds of the apartment. I hear Makkachin barking then stop. I hear voices other Yuri must be around somewhere. There is no music playing. 

I go back to my room. Otabek is lying back on the bed feet braced on the ground hands folded over his stomach eyes closed. He looks like a vision of beauty. I swallow around the lump in my throat. I find clothing. Yank on black jeans a leopard print sweater and socks. I warp my hair up in a towel and sit next to Otabek. I press my hand to his forehead, his eyes open slowly. He has amazing eyes so focused and serious, striking.  
“I’m sorry I brought you here to get screamed at.”  
“I don’t mind being here.”  
I bite my lip push my hand back into his thick hair. I like the way the strand feel under my fingers.  
“Who is Chris.”  
“Viktor’s friend.”  
“Why did you sleep with him?”  
“We were both drunk. We didn’t fuck not really I sucked his dick, he sucked mine it was all very innocent really.”  
He snorts. “I don’t think anything involving touching someone else’s dick is innocent.”  
I shrug and look at the wall, my fingers still stroking his hair.  
“It’s not like Viktor caught him fucking my virgin asshole I wasn’t a virgin then.”  
Otabek doesn’t say anything I wonder if I am saying too much.  
“What do you want to tell me Yuri?” His voice is soft, patient.  
I close my eyes lean forward press my forehead to his. He smells like coffee. I wonder if he bathes in the stuff. It smells really good on him. I shift press a kiss to the arch of his cheekbone. His eyes are open  
“I don’t know… I just...” I sit back shrugging.  
He sits up shifting so he is facing me.  
“I will tell you this. My first time was with my boyfriend his name was Valentin I meet him at boarding school. I was 13 he was 14. I worked hard to get a scholarship to that school. My parent didn’t have money to send me so I made my own way. I never intend to fall in love. I wanted to study hard, graduate, come to university in America.”  
He pause reaches out to grab hold of my hand. I tangle my fingers with his and hold on tight.  
It’s a beat before he starts again.  
“I thought he was selfish the first time I meet him, beautiful and selfish. He was 14, rich, spoiled, so lovely to look at. His laugh was musical.”  
He pauses, I squeeze his hand  
“You don’t have to tell me anymore.”  
“I want to.”  
“Okay.” I shift closer so I can rest my head on his shoulder; our hands lay in his lap.  
“I didn’t love him at first. Not the first year but… I came to love him. The second year we shared a room. He showed me what magic music could be, what the world could look like if I took some time to look. I loved him. The time past and I only loved him more. Our last year, I spent too much time studying make sure my grades were good enough. He spent more time with other. I didn’t love him any less and I know he loved me the same. We graduated. I went home for the summer. We had plans to meet at the end of summer. I was coming to New York for university, he would follow. He was working on getting his parent to pay for it. I don’t know what happened. I wasn’t there; I hadn’t spoken with him in 48 hours. I got a call from Alexey, his older brother … he shot himself in the head… left a note that said not enough. I don’t know what happened.”  
I lean in warp myself around him tugging him as close as I can get. He breathes out.  
“I’m sorry. So fucking sorry.”  
He doesn’t say anything. I hold him tight. Even when my arms ache, the position gets uncomfortably I don’t let him go.  
“What happened after?” My voice sound too harsh in the still of the room.  
“I came here. Alexey sent me his journals. I had the password to most of his online accounts, I tried to understand. I couldn’t. He started using drugs some time in our last year, just party drugs he was spending a lot of time on the dance scene…having too much fun. I still don’t understand.”  
I don’t know what to say to any of that. I want to see this boy who Otabek loved but it feels hurtful to ask. I say nothing just press kisses to the side of his forehead and tug him up the bed so we can lie down together.  
We fall asleep.  
I wake to a soft knock on the door and Makkachin barking. I roll over Otabek mumbles something and sits up. The door opens Viktor stands in the door way.  
“Can we talk Yurio.”  
“mumm.” I sit up rub a hand over my face. I turn to look at Otabek he is watching me  
“I’ll be right back feel free to dig around my room.”  
He gives me faint smile. I climb out the bed. Follow Viktor into the piano room. He moves to stand by the window hands in the pocket of his sweat pants. I stand a little way off looking at his naked bare feet.  
“I am sorry I over reacted earlier today.”  
I snort. His shoulders go stiff  
“You are 16 Yuri. In some way you are an old wise 16 in other way you are just a 16 teen year old.”  
“At 16 you where already moving to New York alone.”  
He turns to look at me. “Yes but it wasn’t an easy choice. It wasn’t… I don’t want my life for you Yurio.”  
I suck my teeth. “I don’t want your fucking life Viktor. I’m not stupid you know that.”  
“Yes I do. Still…I can’t help...”  
He stops himself it annoys me. I want him to finish, to explain himself. Instead he shakes his head and gives me small smile  
“Otabek seem like nice guy. Yuri called Phichit and Leo to interrogate them.”  
“He is a nice guy.” I don’t say anything about the interrogation if it helped then I’m not going to complain.  
“You should call grandpa; let him hear your voice.”  
“Are you going out tonight?”  
“No I am working … you can stay.”  
“Okay…is there anything else.”  
He laughs his shoulder shake a bit. “So fucking much Yurio. For now this is enough go hang out with your boyfriend.”  
“He’s not.”  
Viktor eyes twinkle and I breathe a little easier  
“But you want him to be. Yuri is making dinner so be ready for a family meal in a little while.”  
I roll my eyes and go back to my room. Otabek is r stretched out on my bed reading one of my school books. I sit next to him.  
“Want to get out of here for a little while.”  
He turns to look at me. “The talk went well.”  
“Sure. We have to be back for dinner the other Yuri is making it but... let’s go for a walk.”  
“It started snowing.”  
“That’s fine we don’t have to go.” I drag my feet up on the bed and try not to look at him.  
His hand presses warm and steady against my hip.  
“I want to go but you have to buddle up.”  
I laugh and hop off the bed. I put on my heavy black military coat blank doc martins and warp the thick cashmere scarf Phichit gave me last Christmas around my neck I pull on a black knitted hat with cat ear and stick my hand in knit gloves. Otabek gives me an amused look on the way out the door. I snort and strut past him down the steps.

It’s cold out, the wind is blowing pretty hard sending the falling snow flying in all direction. It’s pretty. Not many people are out on a snowy Saturday even in New York. It’s already mostly dark out; the sun goes away so early in the winter. I grab Otabek’s hand and lead him toward the park. As we enter the space the wind picks up. He stops us under a tree. I turn in toward him, letting him loop his arms around me. I press my face against his shoulder. Maybe a walk hadn’t been the smartest of idea. We stay like that until the wind dies down. I pull back just enough to see his face. He is watching the snow fall, a calm pleased look on his face. I reach up grab his handsome face between my hands and tug him down. His lips are warm and chapped against mine. He breathes out. It’s just a brush of his lips on mine. It sends tingle down my spine. He blinks at me a smile curled in the corner of his mouth. I lean in and kiss him again less innocent. It’s soft and warm, we breathe together. The wind comes back brutal and wild. I laugh and press my face against his shoulder. When it dies down he kisses the end of my nose grabs my hand and turns us toward Viktor place.


End file.
